YUNJAE:LIFE IN MEXICO:TWOSHOOT!
by azura kyosuke
Summary: yunho,jaejoong,mexico...kita mulai hidup baru disini!/my frist fic yunjae!
1. Chapter 1

Lee harika present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LIFE IN MEXICO.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

pair: jung yunho(39th)Xkim jaejoong(39th) and the others

genre: PG 16, romace, yaoi, angst, fluf, gaje-_-

rated:T

disclaimer: ini fic pertama saya di peryunjaean yang saya ketik ulang, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fic di yunjae secret page yang judulnya alejandro, ff yang masih jadi nomor satu di hati saya sampai sekarang J, tapi sayang sekarang di protect(kecuali sequelnya) dan saya juga udah gak pernah nemuin alamat blog itu lagi hiks T_T

arghhh saya pingin kenal sama author itu i_i)*readers:malah curhat -_-*

warning: udahlah tau kan kelemahan gua di EYD? gua lagi belajar buat fic bukan ahli buat fic, bahasanya brantakan, jelek, ancur-ancuran, juga ini bukan mpreg(gua belum bisa bikin mpreg), okeh daripada bacot gua nambah banyak yang masih minat silakan dinikmati^^*anak autis*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

mexico internasional city

tampak pria tampan berkebangsaan korea yang tengah menarik sosok pria androgini dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya ia pakai untuk menarik koper besarnya di tengah keramaian bandara, tak henti-hentinya dua pria itu tersenyum merasakan kebagian yang memenuhi hati mereka. Akhirnya impian mereka untuk bersama terwujud, menjadi sepasang suami istri? Yeah mungkin terlihat dan terdengar aneh, tapi memang begitulah adanya insan sesama jenis yang saling mencintai dan memulai kisah hidup mereka , menikah di jenewa, jauh dari keluarga, teman, harta sampai tempat asal mereka pun mereka tinggalkan, memulai semuannya dari nol di mexico,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau bahagia istriku? " Tanya pria tampan bernama jung yunho, memeluk pria androgini yang ia sebut sebagai istrinya itu, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh jaejoong.

"kau sudah tahu jawabannya yunho ahh, bukan bahagia lagi sangat bahagia malah, tapi jujur saja aku juga merasa se-dikit bersalah" jaejoong terdiam sebentar sambil menikmati suasana tempat tinggalnya bersama yunho yang baru dari balik jendela dapur, rumah sederhana yang terletak tak jauh dari peternakan milik Roberto, kakek tua baik hati yang menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua sebagai tetangga barunya.

"aku merasa bersalah kepada orang tuamu, yoochun,changmin, junsu, anakmu moonbin, jugaaaaammppphhht" ucapannya terpotong saat yunho membalikan tubuhnya dan memagut lembut bibir cherynya

'eughh….emmmpppphhht"jaejoong melenguh, tangan kirinya bergerak menekan tengkuk suaminya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menumpu berat badannya juga yunho

PLOP!

"hhhhaahh…hhhah…hh hahaha…hhh" yunho tertawa pelan menatap wajah jaejoong yang memerah setelah ia rasa nafasnya sudah teratur ia kecup lagi bibir jaejoong lalu berkata,

"hei! Bukannya kita kesini untuk memulai hidup kita dari awal? aku tak mau hidup diantara bayang mereka…*CUP* disini…hanya ada kita dan orang-orang baru, tidak ada me-re-ka" tekan yunho sambil menggesek-gesekan hidungnya di rahang jaejoong membuat jejoong terkikik geli juga errr sedikit terangsang?

"hhhmmm, baiklah suamiku" jaejoong makin terkekeh setelah berkata seperti itu.

""so?" Tanya yunho, bibir hatinya bergerak turun dan mengigit kancing kemeja yang jaejoong gunakan entah bagaimana kancing itu bisa ia buka hanya menggunakan mulutnya. Jaejoong mengerti maksud yunho dan tersenyum manis " do what you want honey… oughh~"

dan sore itu menjadi sore termanis untuk mereka….

*:YUNJAE:*.

3 tahun kemudian

"biarkan aku ikut bekerja di pabrik yunho ahh…haish aku ini pria!" rajuk jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherynya, dengan balutan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh nakednya ia beranjak mendekati yunho yang baru selesai memakai baju kerjanya yeah setelah beberapa minggu tinggal di mexico keuangan mereka mulai menipis dan beruntunglah sebuah pabrik yang letaknnya lumayan jauh dari daerah itu membutuhkan tenaga kerja. yunho akhirnya melamar kerja dan diterima disana sebagai salah satu karyawannya sampai tiga tahun ini.

"tapi aku yang jadi kepala keluarga disini boo, tidak perlu ikut bekerja di sana…jadilah istri yang baik , pandai memasak,bersolek, dan diranjang itu sudah cukup" yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke jaejoong yang berdiri di hadapannya kini, ia usap punggung istrinya itu dan mengecup keningnya

"cepatlah mandi dan buatkan aku sarapan dan bekal yang banyak hari ini, teman-temanku ingin menyicipi makananmu… mereka ketagihan boo"

"benarkah? Hahahaha tunggulah di meja makan" seru jaejoong senang , menuju ke kamar mandi dengan membawa sarung bantal guling, seprai dan selimut yang kotor akibat aktivitas malam mereka.

.*:YUNJAE:*.

Jaejoong tampak sibuk seperti biasa sepeninggal yunho ia akan bersih-bersih seperti ini, mencuci piring, mencuci baju dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua mengingat hari ini jadwal kerja yunho di pabrik hanya 8 jam. Ia sudah terbiasa, tak berbeda jauh saat ia masih menjadi kekasih gelap jung yunho, seorang direktur di perusahaan milik keluarga jung yang cukup terkenaldi korea selatan, jaejoong dan yunho sebenarnya sudah menjalin kasih sejak di bangku kuliah, hubungan mereka terusik akan kehadiran seorang wanita bernama yuri yang dijodohkan oleh yunho membuat mereka berpisah selama satu tahun, namun perasaan tak pernah bisa dibohongi bukan? Walaupun yuri telah memberinya keturunan yunho tetap mencintai jaejoong, tak ada yang berubah meski ia berusaha keras untuk merubahnya. bagi yunho sendiri ia dan jaejoong sudah seperti air dan api, dingin dan panas yang diciptakan berpasangan meskipun dalam konteks lain hubungan mereka tidaklah bisa disebut seperti itu dan normal.

Hari, minggu, bulan, tahun terlewati hingga yuri curiga dan melihat mereka berdua bercumbu di apartemen jajeoong memberikan ujian besar dalam hubungan yunho dan jejoong sampai pada akhirnya yunho dan yuri resmi bercerai dengan hak asuh moonbin jatuh kepada mantan istrinya, dicoret dari daftar keluarga jung , dan dihujat oleh banyak orang membuat mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menikah di jenewa dan tinggal disini,mexico, salah satu Negara yang menghormati adanya cinta mereka. dengan uang dan tabungan yang masih mereka miliki membeli hunian kecil yang cukup layak di tempati.

"ABUELO!" triak jaejoong melambaikan tangannya kearah Roberto yang tengah duduk di kursi malasnya, pria tua itu hanya tersenyum,mata tuanya sudah tak terlalu awas untuk mengenali jaejoong yang tengah mendekatinya, tapi beruntunglah pendengarannya masih sangat baik untuk mendengar suara merdu milik pria berkulit porselen yang selalu menghantarkan makanan untuknya selama tiga tahun ini.

"apa yang kau masak hari ini je?" Tanya Roberto setelah mempersilakan jaejoong duduk di kursi meja makan bersamanya, sambil membuka tempat makan yang diterimanya Roberto tak henti-hentinnya tersenyum kearah jaejoong, ia merasa begitu diperhatikan, anak cucunya tak pernah mengurusinya dan lebih memilih mengadu nasib jauh darinya yang memiliki kemampuan memasak yang sangatlah buruk jadilah ia hanya mengkomsumsi bubur gandum setiap hari, satu-satunya makanan yang bisa ia buat dan kedatangan jaejoong sebagai tetangga sudah seperti perbaikan gizi untuknya

"maaf abuelo, hari ini masakanku sepertinya agak asing di lidahmu" ucap jaejoong merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi Roberto setelah menyuapkan beberapa sendok ke mulutnya

"apa ini masakan korea?" Tanya Roberto kembali menyuapkan nasi beserta sup ikan dengan campuran kimchi yang jaejoong buat

"iya abuelo" jawab jaejoong harap-harap cemas menanti komentar dari pria tua itu

"kau tahu? Aku sangat suka rasanya lain kali akan ku potongkan sapiku untuk kau olah menjadi BBQ khas negaramu itu" Roberto tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk pelan bahu jaejoong yang tampak sangat senang

"gracias abuelo, ahh iya bolehkah aku membantumu untuk memerah susu sapi hari ini?" Tanya jaejoong lagi teringat akan sapi-sapi perah abuelo yang beberapa bulan kemarin melahirkan dan hari ini induk-induk sapi itu sudah siap untuk diperah

"tentu saja, tapi aku takut suamimu itu marah, bisa-bisa ladang gandum dan peternakanku di hancurkannya karna kau kelelahan membantuku" ujar Roberto mendramatisir membuat jaejoong tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

*:YUNJAE:*.

" aku pulang" teriak yunho membuat jaejoong yang baru saja masuk dari pintu belakang terkejut dan bubu-buru menghampirinya

"ahhh~ yunho ahh," dengan sigap jaejoong membawakan tas milik yunho dan meletakannya di rak.

"abuelo memberikan persediaan keju, gandum, susu, dan telur untuk kita" lapor jaejoong sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa,disamping yunho.

"apa? Yah kakek tua itu baik sekali, aish aku jadi tak enak" yunho melebarkan matanya sedikit terkejut dengan perhatian Roberto kepada mereka.

"hhhh…dan kau tahu? Dia menyukai sup kimchi yang sengaja kubuat untuknya… hahaha aku jadi mengingat almarhum jung haraboji" jaejoong tertawa riang membuat yunho tersenyum dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan hal yang mungkin saja akan membuat pria yang dicintainya itu bersedih. Lama mereka saling bertatapan perlahan yunho mendekatkan wajahnya,mengecup kemudian memagut bibir chery itu terus melumatnya lembut sesekali terdengar lenguhan-lenguhan kecil hingga sepuluh menit kemudian ciuman hangat itu berakhir.

"saranghae" lirih yunho lalu menghela nafasnya pelan menerpa wajah jaejoong, mereka berdua tersenyum

"ini masih sore la-lagi pula aku belum mandi.." jaejoong menunduk, menghindari mata sipit yang menatapnya begitu intens, tatapan yang begitu ia mengerti artinya.

"aku tak menyangka fikiranmu ternyata kotor juga ya? heh aku hanya ingin menatap wajahmu bukan ingin bercinta ckckck ya tuhan" seru yunho mendramatisir , puas bisa menjahili istrinya, sedangkan jaejoong? Jangan ditanya bagaimana ekspresinya dengan mata doenya yang melebar juga wajah putihnya yang memerah parah seperti tomat matang di kebun kecilnya

"yahk! Salahkan saja tatapan mesum itu tuan jung! Ba-bagaimana aku tidak berfi—kiran ithu" pekik jaejoong dengan desisan diakhir ucapannya.

"berfikiran apa hmmm? Itu apa?" goda yunho menaik turunkan alisnya.

"sudahlah tak usah dibahas lagi apa kau mau jatah makan malammu dikurangi?"

"kita makan diluar hari ini" seru yunho santai sambil memainkan rambut almond jaejoong

"ehh?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan malam ini, apa kau tak jenuh dirumah terus hmmm?... ahh aku mandi duluan ya? " yunho beranjak dari sofa masuk ke kamar mandi meninggalkan jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum senang, terbayang di kepala jaejoong tentang jalan-jalan malam mereka mengunjungi tempat-tempat romantis dan menyicipi makanan yang dijual oleh para pedagang kaki lima di city

coyoacan, mexico city

"hwoooaaa, lama kita tak kesini yun, bertambah indah!" mata jaejoong tak henti-hentinya berkedip-kedip antusias seperti anak kecil yang senang diajak ketempat berlibur. Yunho tersenyum sendu melihat tingkah jaejoong, merasa bersalah karna tak bisa membahagiakan jaejoong seperti dulu saat mereka masih di korea, tinggal di lingkungan yang hanya satu dua tetangga itupun jaraknya begitu jauh membuat interaksi social jaejoong sangatlah terbatas. Pernah terpikir olehnya untuk pindah ke lingkungan yang lebih ramai di pinggir kota, namun jaejoong tidak mau dengan alasan sudah cukup bahagia dan tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan aberto yang sudah ia anggap sebagai pengganti almarhum kakek yunho yang ia sayangi.

Sebenarnya dua hari lalu yunho sudah mempertimbangkan untuk memperbolekan istrinya bekerja dan mengajukan lamaran jaejoong di pabrik tempatnya bekerja tanpa sepengetahuan jaejoong, namun sayang lamaran itu ditolak dan lebih buruk daripada itu yaitu berita yang berhembus tentang pemutusan hubungan kerja(PHK) kepada beberapa karyawan warga Negara asing yang bekerja disana karna perusahaan itu mengalami yunho gundah.

"kau mau pesan apa?" yunho menatap jaejoong yang sibuk membaca daftar menu di tangannya

"aku mau..emmmh yun disini mahal semua ugh harusnya kita tak usah kemari" bisik jaejoong dengan bahasa korea yang tidak dimengerti pelayan wanita di depan mereka, ia takut kalau uang yang mereka bawa tak cukup wajar saja baru kali ini yunho mengajaknya makan di restoran. biasanya mereka akan mengunjungi kedai makanan khas mexico dipinggir jalan dengan taco atau quasadilla berporsi besar juga murah, bukan restoran seperti ini . kegelisahan jaejoong membuat yunho tersenyum kecil, mengerti.

"sudahlah tak perlu kau berkomentar, cepat pesan saja anggap saja sebagai kado ulang tahunmu bulan depan" ujar yunho yang dibalas kekehan getir jaejoong.

"arra, aku pesan ham steak dan coffelate, kau yun?"

"aku pesan espresso" ucap yunho kepada pelayan wanita itu, tak mengindahkan tatapan jaejoong kepadanya

"ham steak, coffelate,dan espresso. Pesanan tuan-tuan akan tersaji dalam lima belas menit," pelayan itu akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"kenapa kau tak pesan makanan? "

"aku sedang tak berselera" bohong yunho yang dibalas anggukan pasrah jaejoong, jaejoong tau kalau yunho berbohong pasti karna uang mereka tak cukup tapi sudahlah ia tak mau memperpanjang masalah, diam dan nikmati perhatian yunho saat ini, begitu pikirnya.

"enak?" Tanya yunho melihat jaejoong yang tampak sangat menikmati ham steaknya, jaejoong tersenyum ditengah acara mengunyahnya, kemudian menyodorkan ham steak yang sudah ia iris ke yunho.

"makanlah, kau patut memakannya karna ini hasil kerja kerasmu eoh" ucap jaejoong saat yunho akan -ragu yunho menerima suapan jaejoong.

"olesan minyak zaitun dan rempah-rempah khas, ini sangat enak" jaejoong memberikan penjelasan sambil menyuapi yunho lagi.

"hhhhmmm, tapi bagiku lebih enak telur dadar penuh cinta yang dibuat oleh istriku, jung jaejoong"

"jangan menggombal di depan umum!"

"aku bicara kenyataan"

"tapi terdengar seperti gombalan!"

"tapi kau suka kan? Hei wajahmu merah hahaha"

"puas kau jung! Haish"

*:YUNJAE:*.

Kini yunho dan jaejoong menuju rumah mereka dengan berjalan kaki ditengah hamparan ilalang setelah sebelumnya menaiki bus. Yunho menggandeng tangan kanan jaejoong erat dan memasukannya di kantong mantelnya, tersenyum menatap jaejoong yang tengah mengadahkan kepalannya ke langit menatap taburan bintang yang berkelap-kelip dan bulan yang bersinar terang. Rasa gundahnya tentang berita yang beredar di pabrik kembali hadir, bagaimana kehidupan mereka disini jika ternyata itu benar dan yunho masuk ke daftar karyawan yang di PHK?.

"kau bahagia istriku?" Tanya yunho persis seperti pertanyaannya tiga tahun silam saat mereka baru tinggal di desa ini.

"tentu, aku bah-hagia" jawab jaejong terjeda saat yunho berhenti melangkah.

"benarkah?" Tanya yunho lagi sambil tersenyum remeh, senyum yang sangat jaejoong benci dari seorang jung yunho.

"kau meragukanku? Setelah apa yang kita lewati selama tiga belas tahun ini?" mata jaejoong membulat menatap wajah yunho yang samar disinari cahaya bulan, hatinya terluka juga kesal.

"hei! Kau kenapa?Apa salahku?!" triaknya bergema memecah keheningan saat yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya, mengejar pria tampan yang telah kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya itu, ia tarik kasar bahu pria yang lebih tingi darinya, membalas tatapan datar itu dengan tatapan marahnya .

"yunho!"

"kau bohong! Bagaimana kau masih bisa bilang kau bahagia denganku? Dengan jung yunho yang miskin! yang hanya seorang pekerja pabrik dengan gaji beberapa peso perjamnya! Bagaimana kau masih bisa bilang itu bahagia sayang, huh" yunho memeluk erat jaejoong, tak ia pedulikan belanjaan yang dipegangnnya terjatuh, menghirup aroma tubuh pria tercintanya berharap rasa gundah dihatinya jaejoong ikut membalas pelukan itu.

hening…. Hingga akhirnya jaejoong berucap,

"kekanakan sekali"

"maksudmu?"

"yah kau kekanakan! Jika itu alasanmu meragukanku karna itu, berarti selama tiga belas tahun ini kau anggap aku hanya mencintai materimu huh? Jahat sekali!" jaejoong terkekeh, menepuk dada bidang milik suaminya, tak menyangka alasan pria mata musang itu meragukannya hanya karna kehidupan mereka saat ini.

"maaf, aku miskin"yunho melepaskan pelukannya, menatap mata jernih jaejoong sendu.

"yahh, jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku benci mendengarnya!"

"maaf"

"ku maafkan,tapi ada syaratnya"

"apa?"

"gendong aku~" jaejoong merentangkan tangannya dengan aegyo yang sudah lama tak pernah yunho lihat, menggemaskan.

"hahahaha, baiklah pangeran tampan sekaligus cantik" yunho pun menggendong jaejoong.

"belanjaan kita!" pekik jaejoong mengingatkan akan plastic putih besar berisikan barang-barang yang mereka beli di minimarket sekitar museum tadi.

"ohhh iya hahaha"

"saranghae"

"I love you"

"mmmmhhh… te amo"

"daisuke~"

"yyaaahkk! Aku tak terima kata cinta seperti itu! kau tak serius denganku eoh?"

"nde"

"aishh…turun!"

"hahaha jangan! Baiklah haha aishteru~ muach"

mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, melewati jalan gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan terasa romantis saat mereka saling mengatakan kata-kata cinta, berbagi kecupan hangat dan tawa manis disepanjang perjalanan hingga sampai di rumah kecil dengan perkarangan luas milik mereka.

_*YUNHO POV*_

"aku pergi ya? Jangan lupa tidur siang "ucapku dibalas anggukan dari jaejoong

"iya yun… kau juga hati-hati" jaejoong mengusap pundakku dan memijitnya pelan membuat otot-ototku yang tegang karna bekerja belum lagi menggendongnya tadi malam sedikit rilex,

CUPP~

"aku pergi" ucapku lagi menatap wajah istriku yang kutahu sedang tak sehat hari ini karna ia mengeluh perutnya sakit tadi pagi.

"iya, iya sudahlah cepat berangkat, perutku sudah baikan tak perlu khawatir" jaejoong mendorong tubuhku dan melambaikan tangannya yang kubalas dengan senyum manisku dan mulai berjalan kaki menuju pabrik tempatku bekerja yang jaraknya sekitar setengah kilometer dari tempat tinggalku.

Sesampainya di pabrik aku langsung disambut oleh rekan-rekanku saat berpapasan yang hanya kubalas dengan senyuman, kumasukan tas kerjaku kedalam loker,mengambil cangkir hangul bertuliskan nama jaejoong yang sengaja kutinggal disini kemudian aku pun ikut bergabung dikursi Antonio sambil membawa secangkir teh manis yang kubuat tadi.

Antonio, 40 tahun,pria berkebangsaan mexico yang menjadi teman yang begitu dekat denganku dibandingkan yang lain setelah mereka mengetahui aku menikah dengan jaejoong(pria) hanya Antoniolah yang tak berubah sikapnya sedikit pun bahkan ia memujiku atas kegigihan kami berdua sampai bisa hidup bersama seperti sekarang ini.

"yoo " sapa Antonio. sadar akan kehadiranku disebelahnya, ia menepuk bahuku lalu kembali melanjutkan acara sarapannya. Cara makannya yang menggunakan sendok ditangan kiri membuatku tersenyum mengingat moonbin hhhaah aku jadi merindukannya pasti ia sudah duduk dibangku kelas tiga sekolah dasar.

"hhhah dari mereka semua kurasa hanya kau yang masih bisa tersenyum"

"maksudmu?"

"tsk, apa kau belum tahu berita soal PHK beberapa karyawan WNA itu huh? "

" yaya, aku tahu, tapi itu belum pasti bukan?" ujarku santai sambil menyesap tehku tak mengindahkan tatapan menusuk dari pria disampingku ini

"itu sungguhan" Antonio mengela nafasnya lalu menutup kotak makannya.

"seusai makan siang nanti pihak perusahaan akan memberi daftar siapa saja yang di PHK" jelasnya lagi membuat tubuhku membeku.

"hei, santai saja bung. Aku yakin kau tidak akan masuk ke daftar kematian itu hahahaha. Ayo sudah saatnya bekerja" semangat Antonio sambil memakai masker juga kacamata pelindung,penyumbat telinga ,dan pelindung kepala.

"yyahh,ku harap begitu hahaha, tapi kalau sampai itu terjadi hhh kau tau kan?sangat sulit mencari pekerjaan ditambah umurku yang hampir kepala empat ini" akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan kegundahanku juga. Antonio terdiam menatapku yang tengah membenarkan posisi pelindung kepalaku.

"kau benar, sulit mencari pekerjaan di usia-usia kita ini" wajahnya berubah sendu

"haish, tapi yasudahlah seperti ucapanmu,santai saja hahaha" seruku sambil menepuk-nepuk dada pria yang setahun lebih tua dariku itu dan menyeretnya masuk ke pabrik dengan kayu-kayu yang sudah menanti untuk diolah menjadi plywood.

Aku benar-benar tak bisa fokus bekerja memikirkan bagaimana nasibku di pabrik setelah makan siang yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi yeah aku putuskan untuk langsung melanjutkan pekerjaanku saja meninggalkan rekan-rekanku yang masih beristirahat,menumggu pencernaan mereka selesai melakukan tuganya. Sendiri aku merekatkan lembar-lembar tipis plywood menjadi lama para suasana pabrik yang sepi kembali menjadi ramai dengan kembalinya para karyawan.

Dari kejauhan tampak Antonio berlari kearahku kemudian memelukku erat disusul dengan yang lain. samar aku melihat uriko menangis dipelukan jenny aku tak tahu kenapa wanita jepang bertubuh mungil itu menangis juga pelukan erat ini…aku membeku, apakah ini berarti..

"ada apa?"lirihku yang sepertinya terdengar oleh Antonio, ia lepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatapku dengan matanya yang memerah

"k-kau di PHK , aku sudah berusaha menemui mereka dan mempertahankanmu ta-tapi tidak bisa"

DEG!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Lee harika present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LIFE IN MEXICO.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

pair: jung yunho(39th)Xkim jaejoong(39th) and the others

genre: PG 16, romace, yaoi, angst, fluf, gaje-_-

rated:T

disclaimer: ini fic pertama saya di peryunjaean yang saya ketik ulang, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fic di yunjae secret page yang judulnya alejandro, ff yang masih jadi nomor satu di hati saya sampai sekarang , tapi sayang sekarang di protect(kecuali sequelnya) dan saya juga udah gak pernah nemuin alamat blog itu lagi hiks T_T

arghhh saya pingin kenal sama author itu i_i)*readers:malah curhat -_-*

warning: udahlah tau kan kelemahan gua di EYD? gua lagi belajar buat fic bukan ahli buat fic, bahasanya brantakan, jelek, ancur-ancuran, juga ini bukan mpreg(gua belum bisa bikin mpreg), endnya aneh, okeh daripada bacot gua nambah banyak yang masih minat silakan dinikmati^^*anak autis*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LIFE IN MEXICO TO THE ENDING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DOUZO^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar tak bisa fokus bekerja, memikirkan bagaimana nasibku di pabrik setelah makan siang yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi yeah aku putuskan untuk langsung melanjutkan pekerjaanku saja meninggalkan rekan-rekanku yang masih beristirahat,menunggu pencernaan mereka selesai melakukan tuganya. Sendiri aku merekatkan lembar-lembar tipis plywood menjadi lama para suasana pabrik yang sepi kembali menjadi ramai dengan kembalinya para karyawan.

Dari kejauhan tampak Antonio berlari kearahku kemudian memelukku erat disusul dengan yang lain. samar aku melihat uriko menangis dipelukan jenny. aku tak tahu kenapa wanita jepang bertubuh mungil itu menangis juga pelukan erat ini…aku membeku, apakah ini berarti..

"ada apa?"lirihku yang sepertinya terdengar oleh Antonio, ia lepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatapku dengan matanya yang memerah

"k-kau di PHK , aku sudah berusaha menemui mereka dan mempertahankanmu ta-tapi tidak bisa"

DEG!

Tubuhku rasanya begitu lemas, pandanganku berubah kosong menatap orang-orang disekelilingku yang menatapku dipikiranku kini, wajah pucat istriku pagi tadi, jaejoong..

"jung" seru Antonio menepuk-nepuk pipiku, membuatku sedikit meringis,

"iya….hh….." jawabku lirih, mengela nafasku, dan berusaha tersenyum, bagaimanapun aku pria, tak pantas rasanya jika aku harus meluapkan rasa yang sedang kurasakan ini dengan kemarahan ataupun tangisan di depan mereka semua.

"jung, kau tak apa-apa?"

"aku ta ap-apha…ssh.. aku akan berkemas, lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian saja"

kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang ganti setelah sebelumnya mengambil kardus besar di gudang, aku mulai membereskan barang-barangku bersama rekan-rekanku yang di PHK lainnya, inilah resiko hidup di negeri orang, selalu ada diskriminasi.

Disepanjang perjalanan pulang aku terus berfikir, bagaimana aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan? kalaupun membuat usaha sendiri itu sangat sulit mengingat ini bukanlah perkotaan atau tempat keramaian, juga membutuhkan modal, sedangkan uang yang kuterima dari pabrik dan tabungan kami hanya sanggup untuk mencukupi kebutuhan beberapa bulan kedepan secara pas-pasan.

TES TES ZZZRRRASSSHH

"yahh!" pekikku terkejut saat tiba-tiba hujan turun lebat , langit yang tadinya hanya berawan pun berubah menjadi hitam pekat yang sesekali menampakan kilat. Aku putuskan untuk berteduh di teras gubuk kecil yang kutahu tak lagi berpenghuni, duduk di bangku kecil yang kebetulan cukup kuat sambil memeluk kardus besar yang kubawa sedari tadi.

"bolehkah aku menangis sekarang yoochun ahh?,,, aku gagal chun..ak-aku tak bisa membahagiakannya " bisa kurasakan air mataku yang terasa hangat menyentuh pipiku, ingin rasanya aku menceritakan ini semua ke yoochun, sahabatku yang selalu mau mendengar keluh kesahku, menerima bahwa aku mencintai dan menjalin kasih dengan jaejoong(pria), entahlah sudah tak terhitung jasa yoochun untuk kami hingga aku dan jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan semua yang ada di korea termasuk dia

kupandangi air hujan yang tak kunjung reda, teringat awal pertemuanku dengan jaejoong di universitas, berawal dari sebuah organisasi kemanusiaan dan entahlah bagaimana kami jadi begitu dekat dan memutuskan untuk menjalin komitmen meski kami sadar bukanlah hal yang mudah, mengingat hubungan kami masihlah tabu di mata masyarakat. Di umurku yang kedua puluh tujuh, ayah menjodohkanku dengan yuri, wanita yang mampu membuatku tertarik dengan kesederhanaan dan kepandaiannya dalam urusan rumah tangga, kami(aku dan jaejoong) akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah atas alasan ini, tapi tidak berlangsung lama saat yuri dinyatakan mengidap tumor jinak dirahimnya saat mengandung putra kami tujuh bulan dan disaat itupula aku kembali bertemu dengan jaejoong, tak kupungkiri bahwa dia tetaplah pemenang dihatiku, aku sadar, aku hanya tertarik kepada yuri bukan mencintainya.

Di bulan terakhir kehamilan yuri, jaejoonglah tempat pertamaku menceritakan semua rasa bahagia dan sedihku menyambut kehadiran putra kami yang pertama juga yang terakhir karena setelah itu rahim yuri akan diangkat untuk menghindari kemungkinan yang lebih buruk.

Setelah kelahiran moonbin, kami tetap berhubungan sebagai sahabat, semua orang kembali bersikap biasa kecuali, yuri. Ia terpukul atas kenyataan bahwa ia kehilangan rahimnya, aku memakluminya bahkan saat ia menolak tugasnya sebagai istri setiap aku memintanya. Waktu terus bergulir, lambat laun akhirnya perasaan jenuh pun hadir dalam diriku, aku bukanlah pria yang buta sex atau impotensi, aku adalah pria normal yang memiliki istri, namun tidak bisa memberikanku kebahagian batin, terlalu hanyut dalam pusaran kesedihan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Hingga aku datang kepada jaejoong, kembali menceritakan semua keluh kesahku atas perkawinan kami yang tak harmonis lagi, kuakui memang aku bukanlah tipe manusia yang bisa menutup rapat masalah yang ada di hidupku begitu saja dan entahlah semenjak itu aku dan jaejoong menjadi sex partner bahkan kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih . aku selalu pulang larut dengan alasan lembur atau menghadiri party relasiku, terus berulang sampai aku menggunakan moonbin sebagai alasanku untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan jaejoong,

*_YUNJAE_*

CEKLEK

"aku pulang" teriakku seperti biasa, namun lebih terdengar seperti gumaman karna gigi-gigiku tak henti-hentinya bergemeletuk, kedinginan karna terguyur hujan yang belum juga berhenti, hhh… mungkin jika aku tidak nekat , aku benar-benar tak bisa pulang. Ku taruh kardus yang kubawa tadi ke meja, menjemur kertas-kertas yang kurasa masih dibutuhkan diatas tutup panci besar yang kugunakan untuk merebus air Dan mengganti pakaianku yang basah dengan pakaian yang teronggok di kursi sementara menunggu air matang untuk kugunakan mandi dan membuat kopi.

"jae" panggilku pelan sambil memasuki kamar kami, hanya ingin melihat wajah istriku yang sedang tidur, namun ternyata tak sesuai harapanku, aku sama sekali tak menemukan sosok istriku dikamar bahkan di seluruh ruangan rumah kecil kami. Apa dia kerumah abuelo? Haish... aku pun bergegas mengambil payung yang tergantung di rak bermaksud untuk menjemput jaejoong, namun langkahku terrhenti saat kudengar sayup-sayup suara yang berasal dari pintu belakang,

"JAE-joonghh" teriakku berubah menjadi desisan melihat keadaan jaejoong dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup juga darah yang mengotori kakinya yang tak beralas itu.

"ma-af yun, aku membantu abuelo membetulkan atap rumahnya…shhh atapnya bocor yunh akku-"

"perutmu masih sakit? haish.. kakimu kenapa huh?" tanyaku khawatir memotong ucapannya, berjongkok untuk memeriksa kakinya yang berlumuran darah bercampur air luka lumayan besar di sisi kanan telapak kaki kirinya.

"aahhh? Iya… eummhh kakiku terkena paku " lirihnya menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa hari ini terasa sangat buruk?.aku mendesis pelan,menahan air mataku

"yunho ahh, aku minta maaf…bukan maksudku untuk melanggarmu" ucap jaejoong berulang kali.

"yayahhh, aku tahu…. Akan kusiapkan air hangat, mandilah, setelah itu minum obat" perintahku , mematikan kompor, menaruh kertas yang masih agak lembab itu ke tempat yang aman, lalu menuang air panas ke dua cangkir yang telah kuisi kopi dan gula juga ke bak besar di kamar mandi yang sudah kuisi air dingin sebelumnya.

"cepat mandi"

"iya" jawab jaejoong sambil mengaduk kopi setelah selesai ia pun melangkah perlahan memasuki kamar mandi.

Sudah pukul sembilan malam, namun hujan tak kunjung mereda ataupun berhenti. Hal yang makin menekankan sisi melankolisku kini. Ku tatap jaejoong,disampingku yang tengah menatap kosong kearah dinding bercat orange yang mendominasi ruangan. hatiku mencelos saat melihat ekspresinya setelah aku menceritakan semua kejadian siang tadi di pabrik sambil membalut luka di kakinya. hanya Diam, membuatku khawatir.

Tatapanku makin intens saat ia mulai bergerak, menolehkan kepalanya kearahku. Dari wajahnya kini, aku tahu bahwa ia tengah menahan rasa sakit di perutnya yang belum juga reda dan tangis.

Aku mengerti,meski ia berkata bahagia bersamaku dengan kondisi seperti ini tetaplah ada rasa sedih atau kecewa, bagaimanapun cinta bukan satu-satunya pemenuh kehidupan, finansial/ harta juga begitu penting dan aku cacat akan hal itu.

"hiks" isakan lolos dari bibirnya membuatku langsung memeluknya, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak ikut terhanyut oleh kesedihan yang tercipta.

"maafkan aku yunh….maaf" gumamnya berulangkali

"aku yang membuatmu menderita seperti ini, pergi jauh dari mereka dan segala yang kau punya di korea, bersusah payah menunjang kehidupanku, segalanya! Aku membuatmu menderita yunho!" raung jaejoong dengan tubuh bergetar. aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selain memeluknya dan berusaha menarik kedua sudut bibirku, tersenyum, sebagai sebuah pembuktian bahwa tak ada rasa sesalku meninggalkan mereka atau apapun yang dulu kumiliki, pembuktian hari esok akan membaik-meski aku tak terlalu yakin akan hal itu-

"tidak jae….demi tuhan berhentilah menangis sayang, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Ini bukanlah kesalahan siapapun!"ucapku, mengecup bibirnya yang bergetar menahan isak. Aku tahu, kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata klasik yang bukanlah pertama kali aku taupun orang lain ucapkan dengan perasaan seperti ini, namun biarlah, kuharap ia bisa sedikit membuatnya tenang. Benar aja Jaejoong terdiam kembali, menatap wajahku yang masih tersenyum

"berhenti dari pabrik itu bukan akhir dari semuanya boo…besok aku akan ke city mencari pekerjaan" ujarku tegas penuh perhatian, menyeka buliran airmata yang jatuh di sudut mata jaejoong, menuntunnya memasuki kamar kami dan merebahkan tubuh kami di ranjang.

"maafkan aku yunh" gumamnya lagi membuatku terkekeh getir

"yaya, aku maafkan….tidurlah, aku tak mau sakitmu bertambah parah… akan ku sempatkan menyuruh tuan will kerumah besok pagi"

"hhmmm…."

Suara rintik hujan yang bergemuru mendominasi bagai musik klasik penghantar tidur kami. Aku kembali mendesis menahan air mata di pelupuk mataku saat menatap wajah jaejoong yang terpejam, _sangat sakitkah perutmu sayang?_ Tatapanku beralih ke beberapa bingkai foto yang ada dinding, foto pernikahan kami! Itu merupakan hari yang sangat-sangat membahagaiakan di hidupku! Aku, disebelah kiri dengan tuxedo hitamku dan jaejoong di sebelah kanan dengan tuxedo berwarna putih, suatu penekenaan akan status yang kami sandang dalam hubungan sebagai suami istri. Tersenyum manis dengan gaya resmi yang biasa di pertontonkan saat berfoto, namun entahlah, aku merasa itu sangatlah istimewa

_YUNHO POV END_

*:YUNJAE:*

_AUTHOR POV_

langit masih menampakan sisa-sisa malam juga gerimis. Kabut tebal pun masih terlihat saat yunho dengan ekspresi paniknya mengetuk rumah tuan will, pria berumur yang merupakan bekas dokter di barca yang mengasingkan dirinya di desa ini. Bukannya tanpa alasan yunho melakukan hal sekurang ajar itu, alasannya adalah jaejoong,keadaaan jaejoong yang semakin buruk membuat yunho panic dan pergi ke rumah tuan will.

"ada apa yunho? Ahh ayo silakan masuk terlebih dahulu" tuan will terkejut saat mengetahui tamu subuhnya adalah yunho terlebih lagi melihat keadaan pria berkebangsaan korea selatan itu dengan kaki yang dipenuhi Lumpur dan nafas yang memburu, apa ia berlari tadi? Tentu saja!

"hhhahaa…hhaah…tdhhhakhhh…usahhh tuan hhh will, trimakasih, maaf aku menganggumu, tapi bisakah kau membantuku? Istriku sakit" jelas yunho dengan nafas terengah-engah diawal juga ekspresi paniknya yang sama sekali tak berkurang

"tentu saja, aku akan mengambil peralatanku di gudang dulu, dan kau…cucilah kakimu di sumur itu" ucap tuan will sambil menunjuk sumur kecil di dekat sudut pagar membuat yunho tersenyum kecil dan membungkukan tubuhnya .

"baik tuan …trimakasih"

"aku tidak bisa memastikan penyakit apa yang tengah istrimu derita, tapi dari gejalanya ku rasa ada masalah dengan ususnya. luka,radang ,atau lebih parah lagi aku tidak bisa memastikannya akan lebih baik jika kau membawanya ke rumah sakit di city."ujar tuan will,membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mengigil jaejoong. Yunho terlihat linglung mendengar ucapan tuan will tadi,namun tak lama ia mengagukan kepalanya

"kurasa aku sudah selesai,aku pulang " pamit tuan will,

"terima kasih tuan" ucap yunho sambil memberikan beberapa lembar peso, namun tuan wiil menolaknya.

"kau gunakan saja untuk membawa istrimu ke rumah sakit"

"tapi-"

"sudahlah,bisa membantu seperti ini saja aku sudah senang. Lebih baik secepatnya kau bawa jeje ke rumah sakit sebelum bertambah parah"

"iya tuan, terimakasih"

setelah menghantar tuan will, yunho pun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah dan menyikat giginya lalu pergi menuju rumah roberto untuk meminjam mobilnya.

"abuelo, bolehkah aku meminjam mobilmu?"Tanya yunho langsung saat melihat kakek tua itu tengah membereskan sisa-sisa runtuhan genting karna hujan kemarin.

"ahh, yunho! Untuk apa?"Tanya roberto agak heran saat yunho datang untuk meminjam mobil tuanya yang biasa ia pakai untuk menghantar hasil peternakan atau ladang ke city.

"hanya menghantar jaejoong ke city untuk berbelanja, jalan sangat susah dilewati akibat hujan kemarin"bohong yunho tak mau membuat pria tua itu sedih, mengingat roberto sangat menyayangi istrinya itu.

"kau tidak bekerja?"

"ahh itu aku..aku sedang cuti"

"oh, baiklah,kau ambil saja kuncinya di atas kursi kesayanganku itu."

"trimakasih abuelo" yunho berlari kecil,mengambil kunci mobil itu.

BREEEMM~

Yunho mulai menjalankan mobil tua itu dan memberhentikannya di perkarangan rumah.

"sabarlah jae, kita akan berobat"lirih yunho meletakan tubuh jaejoong ke kursi di sebelah pengemudi.

"yun….ssakithh…hiks"

"iya, sabarlah sebentar" hati yunho mencelos melihat jaejoong yang tampak kesakitan, tak pernah ia lihat jaejoong mengeluh seperti ini saat sakit.

"bertahanlah jaejoong"

DOCTOR'S ROOM

"tuan jung,ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu"

"iya dok"

"apa kau tinggal dengan tuan kim?"

"iya"

"baguslah, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang kuharap kau dapat menjawabnya" ucap dokter bernama henry itu dengan nada yang serius. Yunho mengagukan kepalanya,mengerti.

"apa tuan kim makan dengan baik?"

"dia makan dengan sangat baik! "

"eumhh aku rasa memang bukan masalah dari makanan atau pencernaanya …tapi..apa kalian pasangan?" Tanya dokter henry tiba-tiba membuat yunho terkesiap.

"ehh….itu…itu-"

"jujur saja"

"iyahh..hh..kami pasangan." Ungkap yunho akhirnya. Dokter henry tersenyum kecil, namun tak lama kembali menampakan wajah seriusnya.

"aku menemukan ada infeksi parah di daerah pertemuan usus dan anus tuan kim, kemungkinan itu karna hubungan seks yang kalian lakukan terlalu rutin"

"eh?"

"hubungan seks anal memang sangat berbahaya walau bukan berarti tidak diperbolehkan,tapi jika dilakukan rutin itu dapat menyebabkan kerusakan pada system ekresi istri anda bahkan lebih parahnya lagi penyakit-penyakit kelamin atau lainnya yang dapat berujung pada kematian" jelas dokter henry membuat yunho diliputi rasa bersalah. Harusnya sebagai seseorang yang berpendidikan ia mengetahui bahaya itu semua, namun entahlah jujur saja,ia terlalu tertutupi nafsunya saat keinginan itu timbul.

"jadi bagaimana agar istriku sembuh?"

"operasi"

DEG!

"ap—apa?"

"infeksinya sangat parah dan dapat memicu kanker nantinya, tak ada jalan lain selain operasi" cetus dokter muda itu telak, seketika air muka yunho menjadi keruh.

"apa aku masih dapat mempertimbangkannya?"

"tentu saja, tapi lebih cepat itu akan lebih baik"

"baiklah, terimakasih"

"sama-sama oh..ini resep obatnya…kuharap tiga hari kedepan kau sudah dapat memprtimbangkannya, yang terbaik"

"iya, terimakasih"

ini sudah lepas dari tiga hari setelah yunho membawa jaejoong ke rumah sakit, namun bukan berarti hari ini yunho akan menghantar jaejoong ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan prosedur oprasi seperti anjuran dokter henry. Factor utamanya adalah ketidak adaannya biaya untuk melakukan operasi itu karna ia belum mendapat pekerjaan untuk menambah keuangan . Sempat yunho berpikir untuk menggadaikan harta satu-satunya mereka yaitu, rumah dan cincin kawin mereka, namun dengan bersikeras pula jaejoong menolaknya. _'lebih baik aku mati daripada harus sembuh dengan uang hasil menjual harta kita ini yun! aku tak mau!'_, ucapan yang selalu terngiang di pikiran yunho. Ia tak bisa menganggap remeh perkataan jaejoong tersebut, bagaimanapun jaejoong tetaplah pria yang berpegang teguh pada setiap ucapannya.

Mati-matian yunho memberi alasan kepada roberto yang selalu menanyakan keberadaan jaejoong semenjak membantunya membenarkan atap saat hujan beberapa hari yang lalu jaejoong tak pernah menemuinya lagi bahkan untuk menghantarkan makanan.

Yunho cukup segan meminta bantuan dengan pria berumur 65 tahun itu, ia tak mau terlalu menyusahkan roberto dengan masalah-masalah seperti ini, masalah yang sudah seharusnya ia yang menangani sebagai kepala keluarga tanpa campur tangan orang lain didalamnya,membuatnya terlihat egois memang.

"apa jeje belum pulang jung? Huh aku merindukannya" lirih roberto saat yunho membuka makan siang yang ia buat untuk aberto, hanya nasi dan sup kentang yang bisa ia masakan untuk roberto juga dirinya sendiri.

"belum abuelo, akan agak lama ia menginap di rumah sahabat kami itu. Ia juga merindukamu, aku yakin. aku masih cuti jadi kau tenang saja " Ucap yunho berusaha tersenyum.

"hahaha yah aku rindu kepada jeje bukan hanya pada masakannya saja ahh…bilang pada istrimu itu agar cepat pulang ya? Akan ku potongkan sapiku untuk menyambutnya nanti"

"hahaha, baik abuelo"

yunho mengusap wajahnya berulang kali, merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat akibat situasi yang ia jalani saat ini.

"darimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang? sshhhh" gumamnya tanpa henti, terduduk disudut ruang kamar mereka sambil sesekali memandang kearah ranjang, tempat jaejoong berbaring dengan tubuh yang tak henti-hentinya menggigil.

"arghh!" ia sangat rapuh sekarang. jaejoong tak kunjung sembuh, keuangan mereka semakin menipis dengan pekerjaannya yang tak tetap sebagai penghantar barang di city, jangankan untuk operasi, bahkan membeli obat dan bahan bakar untuk memasak saja susah apalagi tagihan listrik yang ikut membelit keuangannya , membuat yunho benar-benar merasa depresi!

Lama yunho merenung hingga sebuah senyum kecil penuh kepedihan terukir di bibir hatinya

'_kuharap aku berhasil'_

_AUTHOR POV END_

mexico city, 01.30 a.m

_YUNHO POV_

kuarahkan tatapanku kesekeliling yang tampak lengang mengingat ini sudah lewat tengah malam hh akhirnya aku sampai juga setelah begitu jauh berjalan kaki , biasanya aku bisa sampai dalam waktu 1jam jika menumpang bus,namun aku tak mau ambil resiko makin menipiskan dompetku.. Aku nekad melakukan ini semua demi jaejoongku! Aku tak tau lagi bagaimana caraku untuk menyembuhkannya dan mengembalikan kecukupan ekonomi kami selain ini.

Dengan sebuah belati tajam yang terselip di jaketku kuberanikan diri memasuki sebuah bank yang tengah lengang dan aku pun memulai mendekati wanita muda yang merupakan petugas bank.

"ada yang bisa kami Bantu tuan?" Tanya petugas wanita yang kudekati itu dengan sebuah senyum lebar penuh keramahan ia pertontonkan kepadaku yang kubalas dengan todongan belatiku.

"AAkhh!" pekiknya kaget saat benda tajam itu menempel di lehernya, dapat kudengar orang-orang disana juga terkejut dan suara langkah yang mendekatiku

BUAGH!

Kuarahkan tendanganku kebelakang,mengenai lutut seorang petugas yang ingin menghentikan aksiku

"serahkan semua uang yang ada disini atau kau mati!"ancamku membuat petugas wanita itu ketakutan dan menuruti ucapanku terbukti ia mulai memasukan uang-uang dari loker yang dibukannya ke dalam amplop coklat besar.

"shit!" umpatku saat mendengar suara sirine dari mobil milik kepolisian. Bodoh! Aku lengah haish. Segera saja kuambil amplop coklat itu dan berusaha keluar, namun terlambat, baru beberapa langkah setelah berhasil menumbangkan 3 orang yang ingin menghentikanku beberapa polisi sudah masuk dan mengepungku dengan pistol-pistol yang mengarah padaku sedangkan diluar sudah banyak orang-orang yang mungkin saja telah bersiap-siap mengahajarku membuatku sedikit merasakan penyesalan melakukan ini jika aku tertangkap? Jaejoongku? Tidak! Aku tidak boleh tertangkap!

"buang senjatamu bung, menyerahlah "seru seorang polisi yang berdiri paling dekat denganku. dengan sigap aku lemparkan belati yang kupegang ke arah dada kiri polisi itu dan dalam sekejap tubuhnya telah rubuh yang langsung kumamfaatkan pistolnya

"AAAaaa…!' triak orang-orang diluar. aku kembali mengacungkan senjataku yang bukan lagi belati melainkan sebuah pistol ke kepala petugas wanita tadi.

Nafasku memburu, jujur aku sangat ketakutan saat ini melihat hampir sepuluh orang yang terkapar dilantai karnaku,oh tuhan.

"biarkan aku pergi atau dia mati!"aku makin menekan pistol itu ke kepala sosok disampingku ini membuat riuh suasana diluar makin menjadi. Polisi-polisi itu saling berpandangan kemudian tak lama mereka mengagukan kepala dan menurunkan senjata mereka tak kusia-siakan kesempatan itu,segera aku keluar dengan amplop coklat yang terlebih dulu kumasukan ke jaket dan menarik petugas wanita itu ikut bersamaku tentu saja dengan pistol yang masih menempel di pelipisnya. Bisa kudengar suara ringisan disela isakannya.

Setelah kurasa aku sudah ada di posisi yang aman,jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang disana aku pun melepaskan wanita yang kini tengah menangis ketakutan,aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"maafkan aku nona" lirihku membuatnya terdiam juga mengerutkan keningnya.

"maaf….tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkannya"seruku,mulai berlari menjahuinya,namun

DOORR!

"ARGH!" pekikku merasakan peluru yang menembus kulit punggungku,menyakitkan,kebas dan perlahan pandanganku berubah gelap aku harus berakhir seperti ini?kehidupanku? bersama jaejoong? Kita?

.

'_**aku juga mencintaimu'**_

'_**aku tahu dan sudah seharusnya pria bersanding dengan wanita,baiklah kita berpisah mulai detik kau bahagia'**_

'_**dia calon anakmu! Bahkan seburuk apapun ia nantinya,ia tetaplah buah hati yang harus kau sayangi jung!'**_

'_**aku merasa berdosa! Bagaimana perasaan yuri?'**_

'_**aku memang egois,aku mencintaimu… dan moonbin! Yakan baby?hahahaha"**_

'_**appa~ jae ajhuci mecum!'**_

'_**mwo?hahaha'**_

'_**sehat maupun sakit, susah maupun senang slalu bersama..mencintai dan mengasihi sepenuh hati…tentu saja aku bersedia'**_

'_**yah mexico! Dan aku jadi jung jaejoong sekarang'**_

'_**yah kau kekanakan! Jika itu alasanmu meragukanku itu berarti selama tiga belas tahun ini kau anggap aku hanya mencintai materimu huh? Jahat sekali!' **_

'_**aku yang membuatmu menderita seperti ini, pergi jauh dari mereka dan segala yang kau punya di korea, bersusah payah menunjang kehidupanku, segalanya! Aku membuatmu menderita yunho!'**_

Sentuhan tangannya,senyumnya,tawanya,semua ekspresi dan kata-kata bijaknya juga diriku sendiri mulai memenuhi kepalaku,bagai film yang terus diputar,apa ini sudah berakhir?

"bodoh! Hiks..jae..maafkan aku"

**~OWARI~**

***Epilog***

mexico city, 10 years later

tak terasa sudah sepuluh tahun akhirnya aku 12ias kembali menghirup udara kebebasan dengan segala perubahan yang terjadi baik padaku dan negara ini.

Aku tak terlalu berharap pada kedatanganku kembali ke rumah pada natal diawal kebebasanku stelah apa yang kulakukan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sebuah tindakan yang sangat bodoh!

"kemana tujuanmu di natal yang membahagiakan ini tuan?kulihat kau bukan orang mexico,asia timur?" Seru pria muda yang bertugas mengurusi karcis penumpang di bus yang kutumpangi

"woodpile, yah kau benar sekali" jawabku ramah, menerima potongan karcis yang ia berikan sambil membenarkan jaket usang yang kebesaran ditubuhku.

"whoa..itu kota kecil yang indah tuan,sungguh!" ucapnya antusias membuatku sedikit terkejut, benarkah desa kami(aku dan jaejoong) telah berubah menjadi perkotaan? Terkurung selama sepuluh tahun membuatku seperti orang baru lagi disini.

"ahh, benarkah? Yang kutahu itu desa kecil yang damai"

" hmm, tapi tempat itu telah berubah sejak kedatangan para transmigran dari amerika. Kau 13ias menemukan orang –orang ataupun rumah-rumah bergaya amerika 1899 disana. Sangat indah!"

"YAAHHH!ALVIN! HENTIKAN MULUT TUKANG OBATMU!CEPATLAH BEKERJA!"triak sang supir didepan membuat obrolan kami berhenti

"haish,dasar pria tua bangka itu,menyebalkan! Sudah tak bisa cuti, mengobrol pun tak boleh…haish" desis pemuda yang ternyata bernama Alvin itu membuatku tertawa kecil.

"bergembiralah di natal penuh berkat ini tuan,aku harus kembali bekerja hehe"

"iya, kau juga anak !"

"semangat! Hahaha,terima kasih"

"woodpile" gumamku,memandang takjub ke desa kami sekarang. Meski ini merupakan kota kecil, namun bagi penglihatanku tempat ini tak begitu bebeda dengan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, hamparan ilalang serta tumbuhan dandelion yang tertutup salju dan benar saja ucapan Alvin , disini banyak orang-orang dari amerika juga rumah-rumah yang terbuat dari kayu pinus,jati dan kayu kualitas terbaik lainnya,sungguh seperti masuk ke zaman klasik berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu.

Ku telusuri jalanan yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang juga nyanyian-nyanyian surga yang berkumandang berasal dari gereja setempat,suasana yang kurindukan. Perihal jaejoong, Aku tak mau terlalu berharap bertemu dengan sosoknya mengingat sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku meninggalkannya dengan keadaan seperti itu, dapat melihat nisannya juga hunian kami dulu itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Nafasku tercekat saat berhenti di depan sebuah peternakan yang tak begitu asing bagiku,peternakan abuelo, kudekati pagar kayu setinggi satu meter serta bercat biru langit yang kini terlihat lebih terawat,perlahan aku membuka pagar peternakan itu,namun aku kembali menutupnya, aku berfikir bagaimana jika peternakan ini sudah bukan lagi milik abuelo? Aku tak mau mengambil resiko jika diriku dicurigai sebagai pencuri karna masuk tanpa izin sang pemilik. Akhirnya aku melanjutkan langkahku, berharap rumah kami(aku dan jaejoong) memilikai nasib yang sama dengan peternakan abuelo.

Betapa girangnya hatiku melihat rumah kami dari kejauhan,langsung saja aku berlari menerobos krumunan kecil orang-orang di lapak daging kalkun hingga akhirnya….

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Senyum kecil terukir di bibirku yang kini telah membiru akibat suhu dingin yang makin menyekik, namun semua seperti tertutupi rasa hangat yang menjalari perasaanku, dapat kembali melihat rumah kami masih berdiri dengan kokohnya di tengah perubahan woodpile selama sepuluh tahun ini. Aku terus mberdiri memandang rumah kecil yang banyak menyimpan kenanganku bersama istriku tercinta,jaejoong ahhh jika sudah seperti ini harapanku untuk bias memutar waktu kembali hadir. Tak lama pintu minimalis itu terbuka menampakan sosok gadis berumur 15 tahun yang kurasa merupakan keturunan rambut merah,terlihat jelas dari warna rambut serta alisnya yang mencolok, mendekatiku sambil mengeratkan mantel hangatnya membuatku salah tingkah.

" ada yang bias saya Bantu tuan?" sapanya ramah

"aku—aku"

"iya?"

"apa kau tau pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya?...jae-jaejoong?"

"terimakasih" lirihku,mengusap batu nisan yang tertutup oleh tumpukan salju.

"atas semuanya,aku sangat—bertrimakasih" sambungku, mengeratkan pelukanku ke sosok yang tak henti-hentinya mengusap punggungku,sosok yang begitu kucintai serta kurindukan." aku berdoa semoga tuhan memberimu tempat terbaik di nirwana…abuelo"

"amin"serunya pelan ,tersenyum lebar sangat kontras dengan mata doenya yang dikelilingi oleh kerutan-kerutan kecil akibat pertambahan umur kini tergenangi oleh air mata,membuatku beralih menatapnya.

"jangan menangis lagi" kuusap linangan air matanya. Setelah pertemuanku dengan Victoria,gadis rambut merah yang tak lain adalah cucu dari almarhum abuelo yang diasuh oleh jaejoong sebagai rasa balas budinya karna abuelo dan anaknyalah yang membuatnya dapat hidup sampai sekarang. setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya tujuh tahun silam akibat kecelakaan, abuelo dan jaejoong yang sebelumnya ikut tinggal di brownvill memutuskan untuk kembali ke woodpile bersama tak lama setelah tiga tahun berselang giliran abuelo yang menghadap tuhan membuat jaejoong dengan senang hati mengangkat Victoria yang sebatang kara itu sebagai anaknya yang berarti anakku juga mulai sekarang. Natal semalam suntuk kami habiskan untuk bebagi cerita juga tangis.

"aku mencintaimu"

"aku tahu...aku juga mencintaimu" aku tersenyum kecil sambil membetulkan tubuhnya yang berada di gendonganku dan melangkah pelan menuruni bukit yang tertutupi salju,meski tubuhku tak sekuat dulu, tapi aku tetap berusaha menggendongnya , aku takut bila aku tak bisa melakukan ini lagi jika kelak tuhan tak memberikan umur panjang ke salah satu dari kami. Di hari-hari tua kami aku ingin tuhan mengabulkan keinginanku untuk terus bisa bersamanya, memberikan kebahagian, menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik bagi jaejoong dan Victoria hingga ajal memisahkan kami.

"jangan pergi lagi"

"aku tak bisa berjanji"

"kenapa?"

"kita sudah tua"

"umur kita masih setengah abad…buang pikiran seperti itu jauh-jauh dan berhenti makan hewan berkaki empat!"

"hahaha,tapi aku rindu sup iga buatanmu"

"bagaimana bila kuganti dengan hal yang lebih hangat dari sup iga?malam ini?"

"hahaha….kau menggodaku,hei aku sudah jera sayang,lagipula Victoria….aku tak mau kedatanganku membuatnya tak nyaman "

"hmmm…."

Aku tidak menyesal dengan semua yang telah kulakukan,bertahan pada sebuah dosa hingga ajalku yang kelak, menghantarkanku ke sengsaraan di akhir zaman,menyakiti orang-orang di masa laluku demi pria yang untuk sisa-sisa hidupku….aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan bersamanya,bersama istriku jaejoong.

"saranghae…'

END

_**Mian ini publhisnya satu abad dikarnakan jadwalku makin padet T_T**_

_**Juga epilognya yang agak aneh huhu bikin happy end itu susah lhu T_T**_

_** dan…..GRACIAS BUAT YANG UDAH LIKE DAN KOMENT CHAP KEMAREN! ITU SUATU PENYEMANGAT BUAT AKU^O^/ dan kumohon untuk JANGAN JADI SILENT READER! Sakit hati tahu susah-susah bikin eh malah gitu hiks kalo aku gak cinta dunia perauthoran ajh pasti aku udah berenti nulis **_

_**Yah untuk ff chapter kayakmya aku hiatusan dulu deh diganti sama ff oneshoot,twoshoot gitu yang gak sengaja nangkring di otak hehehehe….**_

_**Say bye buat lee harika and welcome buat azura di ff selanjutnya hahah pasti tau genrenya lah yakan kukuku XD**_

_**1 komen yang kalian berikan sangat sangat berarti buat seorang author..yang gak habis pikir ada lho sider yang marah-marah karna dsuruh komet kyak gini OO**_

_**ngomong author gak punya perasaanlah,gak tau diuntunglah waiks aku berharap gak ada yang koment kayakgitu di ffku takut azura ngamuk O_O**_

_**nti yunjae yang disiksa huwa….jaejae! yunyun! TOT*buang solder,umpetin piso lipetnya uchun***_

_**dan bla bla bla…**_

_**yah yah gua ngilang sekarang U_U**_

_***CLING***_

_** BYE~**_


End file.
